fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae's 17th Birthday
Shantae's 17th Birthday is a fanfiction birthday special written by MarioFan65. It was released on June 2, 2019. Characters *Shantae *Bolo *Sky *Rottytops *Tuki *Uncle Mimic *Risky Boots Transcript (It was a bright morning at Sequin Land where the birds are flying over and landing on the islands. At Scuttle Town, it was sort of a fishing town where everyone sail their boats to the dock as the people are bringing the fish into the stand for sale. At the lighthouse, a half-genie girl with purple hair was sleeping on her bed as the alarm started to ring.) *Shantae: *yawns* Morning already? *turn off alarm* I'm going to see my Uncle Mimic's at his workshop. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Uncle Mimic set up a robotic spider to crawl around and pick up the key for Mimic) *Mimic: Perfect. That's what i needed. *Shantae: Good morning Uncle Mimic, how's the shop doing for ya? *Mimic: Ah, perfect timing. It is been a big day for me. Lots of blueprints to prepare and lots of tools to build up. *Shantae: You pretty have a good workshop with a bunch of items for sale. *Mimic: But that's not all. Every year, i host a annual expo at my place for the best inventions out there and for all the relic hunters that explore around the world with the advanced future of their lives. *Shantae: Isn't that a little too steampunk? *Mimic: Well yes, but in general, no. *Shantae: I'm going to check on Sky for a while. See you later. *Mimic: Be safe. I better prepare my scrambled eggs. (At Sky's hatchery, Sky feed the seeds to the birds as Wrench came over to land on Sky's arm) *Sky: Hey Wrench, what you got for me? *Wrench: *drop the sticks on Sky's hand* *Sky: Sticks. I like it. *Shantae: Hey Sky. *Sky: Shantae, it's good to see you. The birds have hatched and look how adorable are they. *Shantae: Aw, they're so cute. *Sky: See. I gave them a few nests to cuddle on. *Shantae: That's nice. How's work? *Sky: Pretty okay. Every farmer have been traveling all over the world to gave me the eggs. *Shantae: I'm going to check what's up with Bolo. See you in a little while. *Sky: Come on Wrench, we got some bird caring to do. (At the Dojo, Bolo is using his nunchucks to hit on the sandbags hanging on the chains. He kick them and punch them into the mirror.) *Bolo: Yeah, how do you like that, huh? *Shantae: Whoa, what is going on with this fighting stuff? *Bolo: Shantae, what are you doing here in the middle of my training. *Shantae: You train on every morning? How do you have time to do that? *Bolo: Cause i'm a trainer, you dork. *Shantae: You numbskull, i thought we were friends. *Bolo: Now you're starting to complain? How come. *Shantae: It was just a compliment. Don't you expect to see a big chicken laying down on your back? *Bolo: No. Who knew how to take care of the chickens. *Shantae: I'm going to see Rottytops, see you later. *Bolo: I hope she chew into your brains. *Shantae: Good luck with that blue boy. Get hit in the sandbag or something. *Bolo: Whatever, i'm going to punch some wood out. (At the haunted woods in the spooky swamp, Rottytops, Abner Cadaver and Poe are seen relaxing in the toxic jacuzzi) *Rottytops: Oh yeah, it feel so good to be in the toxic. *Abner: Gosh, why it's so icky in here. *Poe: The water is a little warm and hot. So feel free to relax in it. *Abner: I'm getting out. No matter wait. *Poe: We have a visitor coming by. *Abner: What the? *Shantae: Hello. *Rottytops: Shantae, it's so good to see you. How is Scuttle Town doing for everyone? *Shantae: We have been safe and sound, unless Risky Boots try to come back and bomb our fishing town away. *Rottytops: What a shame. I hate that lady pirate so much. *Abner: Me too. She ruined everything. *Poe: Her Tinkerbats are terrible. What kind of monsters are they? *Shantae: Look like deadly stick figures with big claws and tried to work for her as mates. *Abner: I don't care about them. *Rottytops: Shantae, remember yesterday when you said to me that i have to go visit Uncle Mimic for a special meeting? *Shantae: Yes. You're suppose to go today. I told you about this last night. *Rottytops: Oh yeah. I should be heading for a- *Shantae: Shhh, don't say anything. *Rottytops: Okay, i should be heading my way. See you in a little while. *Abner: What a fuzz. *Poe: Don't you want to try the toxic water? *Shantae: Eh, no thanks. It's a little too hot for me. *Abner: Come over to the temple. We got something for you. *Shantae: Okay, i guess. (At the temple, Abner and Poe show Shantae a fancy room of tables, chairs and paintings. The wall is seen with genies flying around on the clouds.) *Shantae: Oh my god. *Abner: What do you think? *Shantae: I love it. *Poe: Glad you like it. *Shantae: The tables, the chairs, the paintings, the walls, so beautiful. *Abner: We worked hard on making the room. *Poe: We made it good for you. *Shantae: I knew it would happen on a special day of mine's. *Abner: Is today your special day? *Shantae: Yeah, i don't want to spoil it for everyone. *Abner: You got a problem with revealing surprises? *Shantae: No. Just leave it like that. It's all good. *Abner: If you change your mind, i can change the design. *Shantae: I just like it like that. *Abner: Are you sure? *Shantae: Yes. *Abner: Well said. You have it perfect the way it looks. *Shantae: Yay, i'm so excited. *Abner: Oh brother. (Back at Scuttle Town, a party is being set up for Shantae as Rottytops walk into the town) *Rottytops: Hey guys. *Sky: Rottytops, you made it on time. *Rottytops: You're still planning the surprise party? *Sky: Yes. You didn't spoil it for Shantae, did you? *Rottytops: No. It's a super secret. *Bolo: Is she coming? *Rottytops: Not now. She's hanging out with my brothers. She'll be there in any second. *Mimic: Ah, i knew you would make it in favor of bringing in cupcakes. *Rottytops: I didn't bring any cupcakes. *Mimic: What? You were suppose to bring something like we always requested to. *Chef Girl: Don't worry guys, i brought some cupcakes and cinnamon rolls on the table. *Mimic: That's what a person should do to bring something like they promise. *Rottytops: I suck at requests. *Scuttlebutt: *speak on the microphone* Hello? Mayor Scuttlebutt here. We are about to prepare a big surprise party for our favorite guardian genie. Sky, please bring Wrench over to the sky to check if the guardian genie is coming back. *Sky: You got it mayor. Go Wrench, go check if Shantae is coming back or not. *Wrench: *fly to check if Shantae is coming back* Caw! *Sky: Not yet you guys. *Scuttlebutt: Oh good god, we're okay. *Sky: Back to work. We have time. *Rottytops: Goodness glaciers. *Bolo: What in a pain. *Rottytops: Look like the stack of hamburgers are all mine. *Sky: Don't eat the food yet Rotty! *Rottytops: Jeez, everything i walk into some type of food, you caught me in a trap. *Sky: I'll grab one of your arms and throw it into the blender machine. *Rottytops: I'll have no arm after today. *Sky: Stop being silly and just set up the party. *Rottytops: Okay, you don't have to tell me anything. *Sky: Whatever. (Back at the temple, Shantae, Abner and Poe are checking out the other room with the pool) *Shantae: Wow, just wow. *Abner: We also have a pool just for you. *Shantae: I never been to one inside. I just liked it the first time i saw it. *Poe: Pretty cool huh? *Shantae: It's so good. I'm going into the water. *Abner: Where are you going? You don't have a bathing suit. *Shantae: I'm in the water already. *Abner: Are you serious? Your clothes are already wet. *Shantae: I'm in love with it. *Poe: She likes it. *Abner: Oh brother, help me. *Shantae: Come in, it's pretty warm like a hot tub. *Abner: I will try it, but i may not like it at all. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff